The Most Comfortable Pillow
by Becky'sGirl
Summary: Tag to Cops & Robbers. Kate, Rick, and Alexis have a movie night after dinner. Rated T for one wirty-dord...I mean dirty word. Although I marked hurt/comfort, it's more "comfort" after the "hurt" of the bank heist.


Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: Tag to Cops & Robbers, just a scene that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I forgot about it for awhile and came across it while updating my other Castle fic. Un-beta'd, only proofread by me. All mistakes are mine, please let me know if you spot any and I'll fix them. Thanks, hope you enjoy! Also, I don't really plan to continue it unless inspiration strikes (gently please!).

The Most Comfortable Pillow

Castle and Beckett sat at the lavishly prepared table as Martha set out the finishing touches for their celebratory dinner. Tonight's celebration was that they were all, especially Martha and Castle, still alive for dinner. Martha was thrilled that her son had brought Detective Kate Beckett with him for dinner. After a loud and boisterous, and delicious, meal Martha excused herself to get ready for a night out on the town with friends, but not before insisting that Kate stay for movie night with Rick and Alexis. Rick didn't even have to talk her into anything – Alexis did the job for him, insisting that Kate was always welcome and besides she wanted to make it up to Kate for how she had treated her earlier. Kate of course understood and told Alexis if the situations were reversed she might not have been as calm as Alexis was, especially at her age.

Rick set about clearing the dinner dishes and suggested Alexis "prepare the viewing area." He noticed that Kate was, of course, still in her work clothes. "Beckett, I'm sure I or Alexis have an old T-shirt and sweats you can borrow if you'd like to change. In fact, I may take a quick shower myself when I'm done here – I'd be happy to help you." _Wait, did Beckett just blush?_

"Um, no I think I can handle it Castle. But yeah, if you don't mind I'll go find something to change into."

"You know where everything is, make yourself comfortable," Castle replied.

Feeling slightly naughty, Kate dug out a shirt and cloth shorts from Castle's dresser before taking a shower. She was tempted to use his, but resisted and headed to Alexis' bathroom instead.

Castle finished in the kitchen, then headed for his own shower – he was really looking forward to getting rid of the last of the dust from the explosion. Freshly showered and changed into T-shirt and sweats, Castle emerged to hear humming in his kitchen. His breath caught when he saw the world's most perfect pair of legs encased in only his shorts, attached to the world's most beautiful woman wearing only said shorts and his T-shirt, and making popcorn in his kitchen. Eventually his brain reminded his lungs that it really did need oxygen to function, thankyouverymuch, and Castle started breathing again. "Beckett," he squeaked like a prepubescent boy seeing his first girly-mag, then clearing his throat in a much more manly way. "*Ahem* Beckett, find everything you need ok?"

For her part, the Detective was well aware of just how long Castle had been standing and staring. Subtle he was not, and she'd heard him coming from a mile away (well, a few yards anyway – the loft was big but it wasn't _that_ big), not to mention the soft little grunt he made when his breath hitched. She kept her body language carefully schooled, except for the little smile she couldn't stop, but made sure her face wasn't visible to him. "Yeah, Castle, I'm good. Just getting popcorn at Alexis' request."

"Sure, whatever you want help yourself." Castle turned to address his daughter, "Alexis, how's preparations coming along?"

"Ready and waiting Dad," Castle the younger responded.

"Preparations?" Kate asked.

"For the viewing area," Castle answered in a 'Duh' tone.

"You mean the living room?" Kate asked with a chuckle, which clearly offended Alexis.

"Slander! No, Kate, one does not have movie nights in the 'living room.' One has movie nights in a properly outfitted and prepared viewing area."

"That sounds like a Castle line," Kate said.

Rick beamed. "I've taught her well." Kate chuckled and pulled the now-popped corn from the microwave and Rick promptly doused it in butter sauce and popcorn seasoning before leading her to the viewing area. Indeed it had been transformed – couches, chairs, and living room tables pushed aside leaving a large open center area. Flanked by the couch at the back and entertainment center at the front was a collection of comforters, blankets, and pillows. One large, cushy comforter was laid out for the seating area, with a well-loved cushion with arms propped against the couch and various other pillows and blankets placed strategically for easy reach. As if it was practiced, which it probably was, Castle sat in the middle and leaned against the cushion-with-arms. Alexis grabbed a selection of pillows and, draping a small blanket across her legs, propped herself on her dad's right side. Castle's arm promptly settled into place around her shoulders and tucked her securely against his side.

Kate smiled, remembering being settled against her own dad in similar fashion at Alexis' age and marveling once again at what an incredible father Castle was. As Alexis started the first movie and, using the same remote somehow turned out the lights, Kate settled on Rick's left side, leaving a slightly-less-than-respectable distance between them. Rick smiled softly at her, then reached behind himself. Pulling a tray she hadn't noticed off the couch behind them, he settled the popcorn and an array of sodas and bottled water on the tray before settling it across his lap so everyone could reach. Once the popcorn was consumed, Rick moved the tray back to the couch and scooted down so he was almost laying down, with his torso still elevated from the cushion. Again giving the impression of long practice, Alexis scooted and squirmed until she was laid out beside him on her left side. Her head rested on his chest and her arm was across his stomach. Kate was almost jealous, but she wasn't sure whether it was because of the father/daughter moment or because Alexis was free to drape herself with such careless ease across Richard Castle. Beckett moved slightly closer and pretended her heart didn't jump into her throat when Castle leaned his head against her arm. Before long, they both heard Alexis' steady, even breathing indicating that the teen had drifted into sleep. Castle continued to play with her hair and keep his focus on the movie until he felt Beckett shift around like she was trying to get comfortable.

"You know, Kate," he said softly, "Alexis swears I'm the best pillow ever. You're welcome to try out her favorite pillow for yourself." So saying, he lifted his left arm slightly in further invitation.

Damn, if that wasn't the best idea she'd heard all day. Surprising even herself, Kate gave a soft, shy smile and scooted down until her head was on the left side of Castle's chest, inches from Alexis. She was unsure what to do with her arm until she felt him wrap his left arm around her, take her arm, and settle it next to Alexis' on his stomach. Soon after, all three were sleeping soundly.

Sometime later, Castle woke with a serious quandary. Never in his life had he ever _not_ wanted to move quite so much, but his bladder had other ideas. While trying to work out how to extricate himself from his new favorite trap, he shifted just enough to wake Kate. "Rick, I'm sorry-" she began.

"No need," he cut in. "If I didn't have to visit the little novelist's room I'd be perfectly content to stay here all night, but..." As he trailed off Kate sat up and he gently moved Alexis aside. Needs seen to, Castle returned to the viewing area, scooped up his daughter, and carried her up to her room. Sensing Kate had followed, he asked her to move aside the bedclothes, commenting "This used to be so much easier." With another small smile, Kate did as asked, pulling the sheets back in place once Alexis was firmly ensconced in the bed. "Well, Detective, shall we finish our movie?" Castle asked, holding out his arm, which Beckett promptly accepted. Back in the living room-turned-"viewing area," Castle once again lay back against his cushion and held out his left arm with a gentle look towards Beckett. After only a slight hesitation, she returned her head to his chest and placed her arm on his stomach.

Castle figured she must surely not realize that she had begun nuzzling his chest with her face and stroking his side and stomach with her hand, but he sure as hell wasn't about to be the one to break it to her. Except...what was..._Oh God, this must be a special brand of Hell reserved for former playboys,_ he thought.

Beckett, well aware of exactly what she was doing, noticed Castle beginning to squirm. "Everything ok there, Rick?" She asked with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah, fine thanks."

"You sure? You seem a little fidgety."

"Yeah. Um, you didn't by any chance shower in Alexis' shower did you?" he asked, although it was obvious that she had.

That was not where Kate expected this conversation to go at all. "Yeah...why?" she asked, confused.

Rick explained, "Well, um, there's two facets of every man that should never, ever meet each other."

Intrigued, Beckett inquired, "What're those?" as she raised her head slightly to look at him.

"The _father_ and the _man_." Castle answered.

"And..." Kate prompted.

"And I'm in a special Hell right now because I have a remarkably beautiful woman, wearing nothing but my clothes, half-sprawled across me, and...smelling like my daughter. Seriously, I think this should probably qualify as cruel and unusual punishment."

Oh, this was too good. Kate couldn't help laughing at this. "Would it help if I went and showered in your bathroom, and used your soap?"

Rick groaned unabashedly. "Would you think less of me if I said yes?"

Kate was having way too much fun with this. It was one thing to flirt with (and secretly yearn for) Richard Castle. It was another to actually feel this kind of power over the man, and Kate wasn't about to waste the opportunity. "Suck it up Ricky. Finish watching the movie." She patted him on the chest before laying her head back down and continuing to make random patterns on his chest with her fingers. Rick only groaned a few times, and more as a token protest than anything else.

Kate knew it probably seemed like she was just teasing him, and to an extent she was. But there was more. She'd almost lost him today. And this time it was different. It wasn't in the course of chasing leads, nor in a firefight. He didn't jump in front of a gun to save her or anyone else. He just...went to the bank with his mother. Called her on a whim because he was bored. Managed to give them the safety deposit box number using Morse code, warned them about the C4, and somehow didn't get blown to smithereens when the hostage-takers made their ill-fated escape attempt. She needed to feel his solid warmth, his breathing, hear his heart still beating steady and strong. Sure she was teasing, but mostly she was proving to herself that he really was still alive and uninjured.

Castle was amazed that his heart wasn't racing. But, somehow, holding Kate like this felt so right and tender and calming. He finally felt something unidentified relax inside, for the first time since realizing that he was about to be in the middle of a bank heist.

"Castle?" Kate began hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want to stay on the floor? Could we maybe move to the couch or something more comfortable to finish the movie?"

"Yeah, of course." As Castle got up, Kate appeared to debate with herself about saying something more. "What is it Kate? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine Rick. I just, I...um...I don't want this to come out wrong..."

"...but..." Rick prompted.

"Well, it was really comfortable laying with you. It's just that the floor kinda makes my back stiff after a while."

"We could, um..."

"Yeah?"

"If you're okay with it, we could go to my bedroom. Just for the movie. I have a kickass entertainment center in there too, and plenty of room on the bed for both of us to be comfortable."

"Yeah, uh, yeah let's do that." Kate agreed, somewhat nervously.

"Okay then."

"Okay."

Rick picked up their drinks, took the DVD out of the player, and led Kate to his bedroom. Once he had the DVD ready to go again, he turned to see Kate standing and looking unsure of what to do. "Um, the bed is that big rectangular thing in the middle of the room, off the floor, I'm sure you're familiar with the concept."

Kate smirked, but felt calmer. Snark and sarcasm she could handle. She settled herself on the bed and settled back against the pillows as Rick settled to her right and lay down. After a few moments, Rick had the movie going again, rewound back to where they had fallen asleep.

'Oh God' Rick thought. 'Kate Beckett is in my bedroom, in my bed, in my _clothes_. And she smells like my 18 year old daughter. Seriously, I must have been a really bad boy. Maybe she'll punish – NO! Stop thinking like that or I'll never survive the night.'

After a few minutes, Kate began shifting around a bit. "Ya know, Castle, as comfortable as this bed is I'd expect the pillows to be more comfortable."

"Oh really? Well, do you have a preferred type of pillow I should keep on hand for your use?"

"Well, since you ask, I actually was using one earlier that was, how was it put? Oh yes, 'the best pillow ever.' You think I could use it again?"

"Anytime you want," Castle answered as he again raised his left arm in invitation. This time, he didn't hesitate to wrap it tightly around Kate, giving a little squeeze once she was in place. He noticed she gave a little squeeze of her own once her arm was wrapped around his chest. He thought to himself, as they both drifted back towards sleep, that perhaps it was best that Kate smelled like Alexis for now. He knew what he wanted, and he knew Kate wasn't ready yet, although he was quite sure by now that she wanted the same things he did.

As if reading his mind, nothing new that, Kate murmured with a hint of tease "Next time, I'll be sure not to use your daughter's soap. Maybe I'll just use your shower instead." A short time later, both Kate and Rick had fallen asleep with a quiet, low-key buzz of arousal mixed with contentment.


End file.
